hypothetical_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The European Hitchhiker
To the reader-''' '''I got this story idea the other day and thought it would be fun to write, so I'm going to keep up work on this here (hopefully). This story should be quite interesting to many of you. This story is fictional and happens over several years in the early 2020's. Characters * William Matthews (later Garcia)- born 1998. From Cape Hatteras, North Carolina. Graduated from West Point with a degree in IT. The story's main character, who hitchhikes through Europe after being deported from the United States. * Ester Garcia- born 2000 in Evora, Portugal. Wife of William. * Luciano Garcia- born 2028. Oldest child of William and Ester. * Sabina Garcia- born 2031. Youngest child of William and Ester. * Charles Lewis- William's military commander during his time in the US army. Chapter One Year: 2042 Location: Lisbon, Portugal William was helping his family pack suitcases for a vacation. His wife and children were going to New York City for a vacation. This vacation was really dredging up old memories for him though. Will unfortunately had to stay home because of a specific incident nearly 20 years prior. Will's children, however, were upset with this. "Hey Dad," '' Luciano, his son, asked ''"why can't you come with us to New York? We're going to have a blast." "Look, son, I have to work. I love you all, don't get me wrong, but I can't go." ''Will replied, sadly. ''"Dad, you seem sad." ''Sabina, his daughter, noticed ''"is something up? It feels like it is." Will thought. Did he want to go into the story? After thinking about it for a while, he felt like it was time. He was feeling sad about what happened prior, and he knew he couldn't hide the reality of it from his children much longer. Otherwise, they might first hear it from the history textbook or a wikipedia article rather than directly from him. "Telling this will require a new session of 'story time with Dad'," ''Will stated back ''"If there's time before the flight, I'll tell." Luciano and Sabina bubbled with excitement. They loved 'story time with Dad'. Dad told the best stories ever. "Hey Mom," ''they both shouted excitedly ''"Is their time for a story time with Dad before we leave?" '' ''"Yeah, I think so." ''Ester replied, calmly. She was used to these stories, but she always sat in to see which ones Will would tell next. Ester had already heard most of them, but she enjoyed the joy of the children hearing them. The family sat down in the living room. Will sat in an individual lounge chair, while the rest of the family sat on the couch. Ester stayed off to the side, letting Luciano and Sabina have the best spots. ''"Alright. This one is a new story." ''Will said, smiling ''"I was a hitchhiker for quite some time nearly 20 years ago. And it all started with one incident back in the day..." Chapter Two begins POV I was born in 1998 in New Jersey. I moved to Cape Hatteras, North Carolina as a young boy. I graduated high school near the top of his class and successfully enrolled into West Point Academy in New York. I was deployed to Afghanistan in 2020, after graduating from West Point with a degree in IT. One day in 2022, I was deployed, and was tasked with hacking into the Russian communication system. I worked rigorously for two days, finally breaking into the system. Just as I did that, however, I got a message from my commander. They told me to move with the force about 3 miles north. I was supposed to transcribe the message and send it to the other American generals to inform them of the move. I typed up the email and sent it. But, I made a very fatal error... Not until after hitting send did I realize my mistake. Instead of sending over the American network to the generals, I had sent the email through the Russian network, just revealing the location to an enemy. I knew right then and there, it was the end for me. I was out of the service. I'd be lucky to be allowed to stay in the United States. I went to bed that night unable to sleep, knowing my wrath would be coming soon enough. The next day, I was pulled into Major Lewis's office, my commander. Needless to say, I felt it coming. ''"Mr. Matthews, what you have done is insane. You abandoned your country. We have no choice but to discharge you from the army." ''He told me. This was no surprise to me by this point. The aftermath was immense. Hours after my discharge, I was loaded onto a heavily guarded air force plane in handcuffs. The ride back home was not pleasant, I stayed in those handcuffs all the way to Washington DC, where they stuck me in a prison. The court date was hell. I didn't realize how quick it would come up. No lawyer, no nothing in terms of representation. No chance to explain, anything. All it was was a judge explaining what would happen and my opportunity to ask questions. BE CONTINUED -Author